Posion lvy
Poison Ivy was completely revamped for this series, with a brand new origin and look. She now wore a distinctive rose-shaped hairstyle along with a leaf-like green miniskirt. She was younger than any previous incarnation of the character, being a high school student and best friend of Barbara Gordon. In school, Pamela Isley was an environmental activist who was repeatedly sent to a youth detention center for staging disruptive protests. She was later revealed to be plotting missions of ecoterrorism against offending corporations, and accidentally came into contact with a toxic plant-based mutagen during one such mission. This caused her to manifest greenish skin and plant-based powers, which she used to further her career as an ecoterrorist. Calling herself Poison Ivy, she came into conflict with both Batman and her former best friend Barbara, who had become Batgirl. Origin Pamela Lillian Isley was an attractive and talented botanist who lived in Seattle. She became seduced by a criminal named Marc LeGrande, who needed her to assist him in stealing an Egyptian artifact with an ancient herb inside it. After the crime was committed, Legrande decided that Isley knew too much to be allowed to live, so he poisoned her with the herb inside the artifact. Fortunately for Isley, she survived and became immune to all manner of toxins and diseases. She realized that she was completely unaffected by certain plant-based hypnotic toxins that she could use to control others. Calling herself Poison Ivy, she began wearing a revealing green plant-like costume and turned to a life of crime, combining her natural allure with hypnotic plant toxins in order to manipulate people (particularly men) into doing her bidding. After moving to Gotham City, she inevitably came into conflict with Gotham's greatest crime-fighter, Batman. Ivy nearly seduced Batman into becoming her partner-in-crime during their first encounter, and went on to become one of his most dangerous foes. Poison Ivy’s origin was significantly retconned after DC's universe-changing Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline in 1985. Pamela Isley was now the beautiful daughter of wealthy parents from Seattle, but she was emotionally quite distant from them. Intellectually brilliant but shy and withdrawn, she immersed herself in advanced botanical biochemistry in college, proving to be a exemplary student with an unusual affinity for the world of plants. Unfortunately, Isley became seduced by her college professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue (who later became the villainous Floronic Man). As part of a twisted experiment, Woodrue injected Isley with a deadly plant-based poison, which caused her physiology to dramatically transform. Isley nearly died twice from the poisoning, and it also resulted in her never being able to bear children. A further side effect of the poisoning was that it drove her insane to the point where she believed she was the 'mother nature' of the plant world, and all plants were her 'children.' Woodrue abandoned Isley and fled from the authorities while she was hospitalized. After Isley was released from the hospital, she developed pronounced mood swings due to what the professor had done to her. She tried to resume her college career and even found a new boyfriend, but her mental state deteriorated further when her boyfriend died in a car accident after suffering a mysterious fungal overgrowth (the first manifestation of her plant-based powers). Deciding she needed a fresh start elsewhere, Isley dropped out of college and moved to Gotham City. But at that point, Isley's psychotic mentality finally overcame her. She took up the identity of Poison Ivy and adopted a revealing green one-piece costume much like the pre-Crisis version of the character. Her first criminal act was to hold the city hostage with deadly plant spores of her own creation until the city's leadership gave her a massive sum of money. Unfortunately for Ivy, this was the same year that Batman began operating in Gotham. He thwarted Ivy's scheme and defeated her, after which she was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. The encounter sparked Ivy's ongoing obsession with Batman, because he was the one man she could not easily gain control over. Power and Abilities Poison Ivy possesses a complete immunity to virtually all types of toxins and poisons, and she often employs them as weapons. The natural oils that her body produces are laced with biochemical toxins, so the very touch of her skin can poison a normal human if she so chooses. She has also developed several toxins which serve different purposes, including a truth serum and a love potion. She can easily mesmerize and manipulate people, particularly men, by using her special pheromones. Poison Ivy has complete mental control over all forms of plant life, allowing her to animate them to attack and ensnare her opponents, and even to create powerful new plant hybrids for specialized purposes. She has a special relationship with plants. She treats them as if they were her children and they respond to her will and command. Her expertise as a biochemist has allowed her to develop mutant plants and to create and bring to life plants that were long thought to be extinct. Ivy's connection with "the green world" is said to be on par with supernatural beings such as Swamp Thing. Ivy can also hear plants when they are in agony and this drives her crazy. Since her death and rebirth, Ivy's command over plant life has increased to the point where she can literally grow giant animated plants from seedlings in a matter of seconds. She has incorporated living vines into her costume which she can utilize as powerful extra limbs when in combat. She is now able to hear through plants, as was shown in Gotham City Sirens #4, when she tracked her friend Harley Quinn - who had been kidnapped - entirely through plants. A recent impressive use of her power is to channel her consciousness into plant material even at great distances, growing and animating it into a formidable plant avatar under her control. She can hear and speak through the avatar as well as act physically through it. This power was demonstrated when she captured and interrogated Zatanna in her own home by growing a plant avatar from the cut roses inside the house, even though Ivy herself was elsewhere in the city. Surviving the exotic plant toxins injected into her by the Floronic Man also altered Ivy's physiology in more subtle ways. She has far greater durability and resistance to injury than a normal human and is unusually agile, being able to effortlessly climb most surfaces much like her ivy namesake. She is also unusually strong, possessing three times the strength of a female athlete of her same height, weight, and build. She is at home in the water and is a fast and powerful swimmer. Ivy has learned a limited style of martial arts combat and can handle herself quite well in a fight, even when not using her other powers. Ivy's enhanced physiology is dependent on receiving a certain amount of sunlight, which she absorbs and converts to energy in much the same way plants do (and is part of the reason for her greenish skin tone). She becomes greatly weakened if deprived of sunlight for an extended period of time. Though mentally unstable, Ivy possesses a genius-level intellect, particularly regarding anything related to plants, and may be the world's foremost botanical expert. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization